


Raindrops

by Sparrowlicious



Series: The HS AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: (As in we know Hux's father hits him), Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pining, THE hs au, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: Hux has the habit of making Kylo's home his safe haven from his abusive father. But he doesn't always come in through the door. Kylo knows how to deal with that.





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a rewrite that I did of a short piece that goes together with some art I drew [which you can find here including the 'old' text](http://sparrowlicious.tumblr.com/post/164928972774/friendly-neighbourhood-sparrow-for-the-high).
> 
> This is pre-relationship HS AU before Kylo knows that Hux is also gay.

The raindrops were tapping so loudly on Kylo’s window that he could barely hear that someone was knocking on it. Annoyed expression at the ready he opened the window only to encounter a thoroughly drenched Hux who was clinging onto the slippery windowsill. Kylo tried being annoyed with him but Hux looked like a lost puppy. Kylo felt a twinge in his heart. He couldn’t be mad.   
So instead of telling him to take the door like a normal person he grabbed Hux’s arm and pulled him inside.

“Thanks”, Hux muttered. He wrapped his arms around himself instantly. He shivered where he stood. The soft carpet underneath his feet was getting dark from the rainwater. 

“Congratulations on not falling down that stupid lattice”, Kylo said frowning.   
Hux had opened his mouth to say something but Kylo only heard the intake of air since he was already out the door to grab a towel from the nearby bathroom.   
When he got back he threw it at Hux who was still looking quite miserable and yet he managed to glare at Kylo at least a little bit after successfully keeping the towel from hitting his face. He had taken off his shoes in the meantime which were now located under the window.  His socks were off too and draped over the heater.

“I’ll get you something to change into”, Kylo said. 

He didn’t have to ask Hux why he was here. Kylo knew some things about his home situation. And those things made him angry. So he didn’t try to bring it up. 

“Thanks”, Hux muttered. He looked sad when he turned his back to Kylo while he dragged his sodden shirt over his head. 

Kylo stole a glimpse on Hux’s naked back. The skin looked soft and pale and he wanted to touch it, especially the freckles that dusted Hux’s shoulders. He tore his gaze away to fitfully rummage through his wardrobe. 

“Here”, he said offering Hux a sweater. 

In the meantime Hux was towelling his hair so he held out one hand while the other still kept the towel on his head. He looked adorable and Kylo bit his lip to keep himself from smiling. 

What was the use of Hux knowing that Kylo liked him? Chances were that Hux wasn’t even interested in other guys and Kylo would ruin the only recently blooming friendship they had.    
“I’ll get you some pants too”, he said and turned away quickly to let Hux figure out the towel and sweater situation.    
That Hux was here meant his old man was home. Which was generally not a good thing. Because even if he and Kylo did hang out together a lot these days there was no reason for Hux to come over during a storm. Especially since he came in through the window to avoid any fuss Kylo’s parents would definitely kick up.    
Kylo tongued at his piercing. He hated Hux’s old man. The very thought of him made him clutch tightly at the pants he had fished out.   
  
Soft pants in hand Kylo turned towards Hux who looked even more like a puppy than before He wore the ‘You Me At Six’ sweater Kylo had given him which was way too large for him. The endearing puppy vibes were too strong. The still slightly damp hair made Hux look even more soft.   
Kylo swallowed as Hux took the pants from his outstretched arm. He had to find an excuse not to watch him change because his own sweatpants would be insufficient for hiding a boner and he was surprised the view of Hux’s naked back hadn’t caused him to get one. Yet.    
“You want something to drink?”, he muttered almost shyly. Kylo tried not to stare but he did catch a glimpse of Hux’s soft belly.    
Hux was already unzipping his pants when he looked back up to him. Kylo tried turning away ever so slightly but not enough to miss anything.   
“Sure”, he whispered. The vulnerable look on Hux’s face was like getting hit right in the chest. Whatever motivation Kylo’s body had for potentially popping a boner was gone. Instead he wanted to bundle Hux up in a blanket and just keep him in his room forever. In his dreams Kylo could imagine living like that. Just Hux and him against the world.    
Picking up some beverages was the perfect excuse for a temporary escape from the room and the situation as well as his own useless pining. On days like these Kylo wanted to punch Hux’s father in the dick. 

 

Sneaking into the kitchen to grab an entire big bottle of soda was fairly easy when your dad was asleep on the couch and your mom was still out working.    
Kylo watched his father sleep for a moment before wandering off into the kitchen where he slowly and silently liberated a soft drink from the fridge. He didn’t bother picking up glasses. It was annoying to put them back downstairs and Hux didn’t mind sharing the bottle with him anyway so why bother?   
Back upstairs Hux had at least moved from the wet spot on the carpet to stand somewhere else. He didn’t look very happy but that was to be expected. Hux was usually comfortable popping down on Kylo’s bed without asking but this time he simply stood there as if he were waiting for something.    
Kylo handed him the soda bottle.   
“Want to watch some Cowboy Bebop?”   
The corner of Hux’s mouth quirked up slightly.   
“Sure”, he said.

 


End file.
